Hail Hydra!
by RicoSuave-42
Summary: When one of the Titans discoveries their dark secret; that secrets to a plot that not only threatens him, but his family. Adopted from Evangeline74.
1. Baroness Lucifera

**A/N: I have adopted this story from Evangeline74, so I****'m here to complete the author's work. As usual:**** I do not own the Teen Titans or Agents of SHIELD, they belong to DC Comics and Marvel Comics, respectively.**

Baroness Lucifera was one of the highest ranking Hydra agents. She wasn't a SHIELD agent nor of German decent like all the other Hydra agents. She rubbed her belly, feeling a scar crawling itself up to her chest. Actually she started out as a single mom who worked with the greatest geneticists with no connection to politics. However one fateful day, when she was in the last month of her pregnancy and taking care of her oldest son, aliens came to her home. They came for her son. She fought them hard until one of the aliens fired a shot at her belly; without thinking about it, she lowered her head and took the shot, saving her baby. As a result of her motherly instincts kicking in, her oldest son was taken away. The aliens looked at her belly and thought about taking the baby, but Agent Coulson came in the nick of time so the aliens had settled to take the son instead. Coulson saw the defeated mother and notice she was pregnant, but her water was broken.

He quickly called the ambulance and placed her under the care of hospital, whose doctors were trying their best to keep the pregnant mother from dying. The doctors were thankful that the baby was unharmed during the incident, but they weren't sure about her. That's when the doctors made their human judgment, they decided to perform a c-section on her. They mistakenly congratulated Coulson believing he was father, but the doctors revealed to Coulson that she had gone into a coma. He knew he wasn't going to give her remaining son the attention he needed so he put him up for adoption. Rather than putting her child's new family in harm's way, he traveled across universes in hopes that he would find suitors for the baby.

One day in Gotham City, he overheard two people talking about starting a family. "Baby, I know you want to start a family, but we've tried everything! I think I'm infertile." A woman said sadly.

The man responded by putting his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, honey, we'll find a way." He smiled at his wife, "Even if we have to adopt."

At that point in the conversation, Coulson took his opportunity, "Excuse me." He said in warm tone. The couple looked at him, "I overheard that you want to start a family?" They nodded at him, "Will you be willing to adopt my son?" He asked the couple.

The man looked at him with anger in his eyes, "Why? Because you don't want to accept your responsibilities as a father?"

Coulson responded, "No. My wife recently passed away," the man's eyes softened, "Don't feel sorry for me, rather feel sorry for my son, because I work for the government, part of homeland defense. And I work long hours and I won't be able to give this child the time of day, he deserves a loving family and I won't be able to provide that for him. Please, can you take care of him?" Coulson revealed the sleeping baby boy in his arms.

The woman looked at her husband and he nodded, allowing her hold the baby and gently squeezing the baby into her loving arms. She cried a bit, "Yes, but does he have a name?" She asked.

Coulson shook his head, "He shouldn't be weighed down by me, you should name him, it'll be more appropriate." He started walking away from the new family. "Don't tell him anything about me!" He yelled at the parents as he disappeared from their sights.

* * *

Two years after the mother went into a coma, she awoken to shocking news: her oldest son was taken from her and her baby was put up for adoption and she had no way of getting a hold of the foster parents. Then the US government came to her and started questioning her almost to the point of arresting her. When the time came for her to be released from the hospital, she ran and ran far away so she could be free.

During her time on the streets she defended herself against criminals to police guards. Also she began to wonder why the government had attempted to take her into custody. She realized they were scared that she would tell her story to other people and that would cause a panic. However she also wondered if it was a good idea to give freedom to people who would do so if they learned of something like that. Her time facing crazy people only made her question more about the effectiveness of the US government. She came to the conclusion that Americans could not be trusted with their own freedom.

From the shadows, Hydra watched her fight and study her work in genetics. They knew why she was working so hard to survive, the sole reason she continued to keep living: to be reunited with her children. Eventually they revealed themselves to her and asked if she would join. They promised her not only would they fix her problem with authority, but to at least know the fates of her children, maybe reunite with them. She having already agreed with Hydra's ideals so she gladly accepted the deal. Her heart hardened as she took a new name, renewed her knowledge in science and math, and learned to speak German. She fought to stay on top which landed her a spot as second in command of her sector. For years she had been working in the shadows of other Hydra agents. However she knew today was the day they would come out of the darkness and into the lights. "For years we have grown under the noses those pathetic SHIELD agents and the thunder headed people in the government, but we are too strong to be pushed around by them anymore. It's time we showed them that!" She yelled through the microphone to address the Hydra agents.

* * *

To say that Robin was having a bad day would be an understatement. After he was caught supposedly flirting with a girl, Starfire got upset and wouldn't speak to him. Then hemet Slade and chased him down. Slade had managed to escape and Robin was determined to find him. He came into the woods and had lost Slade in a meadow. Robin looked for something, anything to give a clue to his whereabouts. He eventually found a trapdoor and quickly went through it. He almost fell through another trapdoor, as began to look through the area he noticed something about this place, "I never knew Slade had a hideout like this. I'll spy though here until I know what this place is for." He found a vent and began to look though it.

A middle aged, dark haired woman was on the stage in front of a whole lot of people, "It's our time to step out of the shadows and into the light. Too long we have bowed down to those feeble minded people of the government giving too much power to people who cannot hand it. Two of our leaders: Garrett and Aleksander Lukin have already corrupted SHIELD! Nick Fury is dead and Hydra is as strong as ever! First we destroy this universe! Then we will crush the Avengers and the US government! We will live forever and show the rest of the world a message that the people of New York got: if you cut off one head another shall take its place!" Quoted the woman, then she raised two fists into the sky, "Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!" The crowd responded.

"These people are crazy! I wonder if Slade is with them?" Robin whispered to himself.

Suddenly he felt two hands hit his back and he was pushed through the vent and landed behind the crowd, which didn't go unnoticed by the crowd.

The woman on the podium smiled and said, "Well, well what do we have over here?"


	2. The Haunting Past

**A/N: I have adopted this story from Evangeline74****. As usual,**** I do not own the Teen Titans or Agents of SHIELD; they belong to DC Comics and Marvel Comics, respectively.**

Robin quickly knocked out the agents closest to him and he ran like mad man to the closest exit, but before he could escape; Baroness Lucifera pointed her ICER at him and fired with deadly accuracy. The shot put Robin to sleep and they knew he wasn't getting up anytime soon. "Take him to the containment unit!" Baroness Lucifera ordered.

Slade appeared out of the shadows with Hydra logos on his shoulder plates, "Ma'am, I think there's something you should about this boy. He is..." He started.

Lucifera quickly silenced Slade, "I know everything there is to know! And I know what his real is and one thing you don't know. When we are about to initiate Project Insight to eliminate anyone that was or will be against Hydra, he was one of our targets. And we would have executed many like him if a certain soldier hadn't infiltrated our helicarriers and destroyed the data! Now we're stuck waiting for our team to experiment." She said with a bitter glare as she walked away from the mercenary.

Slade objected, "We cannot kill someone as valuable as he is!" Slade noticed a young Hydra agent walking towards the baroness, "You tell her!" He said, confusing the agent.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Not to kill Robin!"

"You realize she's second in command of our section, she flat out outranks you; or have you forgotten something?" She said with a bit of heavy weight.

Slade glared at her, "Just get some samples of his hair, skin, blood, and salivary glands; then deliver the results to the Baroness." He stated.

"His spit?" She replied harshly.

"Yes, his spit in order to make sure he is indeed a target so move it! We don't have much time." He stated coldly and he let the young agent get the necessary samples from their intruder.

After the young agent took samples of the young hero, she gave them to forensics to see what what made his so special in the eyes of Slade. Once Slade noted that the agent gave the samples, he was going to try one last time to convince Lucifera from killing Robin, "I don't care what you think about Robin, we're still going to kill him and that's final!" She felt his presence and his reasons for keeping that hero alive so she needed to silence him.

"But Baroness! He could prove to be useful to us!" Slade began to find reasons to keep Robin alive.

"I'm in charge while the boss is out and he specifically said that if we run into anyone we were planning to kill, I could deal with them anyone I wanted to!" A hint of anger flowing with her words, "Now, put him in the containment unit! I have no more interest with our intruder and I don't want to hear talks about sparring him either!"

Slade had glared at the Baroness, he was secretly planning a a way to prevent their flying killing machine from ever being used. Unfortunately the Baroness had him the by the balls, but Slade succeeded, he was going to create a stalemate between him and the Baroness.

* * *

Robin woke in a cage, he could tell that he was tied up to something, since he couldn't move his body freely. He looked around the room, "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Hydra's prison, I would get comfortable if I were you." An agent said.

'This Hydra is no different for the rest of the villains my team has face with the same delusions of grandeur.' Robin thought as he was loosening up the restraints.

"And we know who are Robin... or should I say, Richard Wayne?" Stated the Hydra agent. Robin didn't say anything, he just glared at his secret identity being known, especially this organization. "That's right! Hydra knows everything!"

Another agent wacked his friend so his friend could stop talking about top-secret Hydra information, "Agent Johnson, stop giving information and get back to work!" The new agent said, turning his back towards Robin. Unknown to the two agents, Robin took the key without the new agent noticing his action. Then the new agent left, leaving Agent Johnson alone with Robin.

Robin finished unlocked the restraints with the key and ran towards Agent Johnson and knocked him out. Although he thought about making a break for the door, he noticed his belt was in the room the new agent was in so he made the decision to secretly call for back-up. He dodged an upcoming hook by the new agent but Robin slide under him and took out his legs. He made a break for his belt and pressed a button, hoping for signal to reach his teammates. He was fell down and the new agent slowly got back up, wondering why Robin didn't go for the easy exit.

Later that night, Baroness von Lucifera was alone in her office checking out Robin's file on her computer. "His records say that he is very skillful when it comes to fighting. Maybe, just maybe you're right after all, Slade. He could be useful, that is under the guidance of Hydra that is." She muttered to herself. Before she could further elaborate, she was interrupted by her door swinging open, and saw her agent come it. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" She barked.

The young agent took a breathe as she was tried from sprinting to the baroness' room, "I'm sorry, but these are the DNA results you wanted form the prisoner we caught today." The agent said pretty terrified of the results.

The baroness took the results, "Thank you Agent Kate."

"Oh and there's something startling about the results, but you'll see it when you read it." She said as she exited the office.

Lucifera read Robin's DNA results and had to keep rereading it over and over to make sure what she seeing was true. Her hands started trembling from the news, getting ready to drop the papers because of the information they contain. Then she dropped the papers and sprinted in hopes of reaching the execution first before the executioners did. She entered the room, "Stop the execution!" She ordered and the men did as they were told.

Agent Kate walked into the same room as the Baroness, "You understand what you almost did, right?"

"No one is to know about this!" She demanded absolute secrecy from her agent.

"Understood, Baroness." She replied and walked away from her.

Lucifera had quickly walked into office and closed the door behind her and locked it to prevent anyone from seeing her. She let tears escape her eyes, she couldn't believe what she had almost done. "What kind of person am I? What kind of mother almost kills her own baby?" She fell to her knees and placed herself in the fetal position.


	3. Seeds

**A/N: I do not own Teen Titans or Marvel's Agents of Shield, they belong to DC Comics and Marvel, respectively.**

My feet are being dragged very roughly, then I'm thrown on to a chair. The only thing I know is that I'm a prisoner, but whoever is holding me captive must know my ranking within the government. The problem is that no one is supposed to know my real role within the government, well the public doesn't even have a clue to who I am. Only top officials within the US government genuinely knows who I am and know my role. I still remember my training when I was with the federal agents; if you happened to be captured, you only tell your captors the Big Four. Which is Amanda Blake Waller, fifteenth of September nineteen-seventy three, Co-Director of Homeland Security, and TYN54LMQ. I should be safe for a while, as long as I keep repeating the same Big Four. Even if half of those are lies. It will be beneficial for my survival, who knows the Suicide Squad might even come rescue me, but I don't even know where I am! So I guess we can cross that off the list then. But I still can stall time; so it really won't bother me.

I start resting for a bit, just until I can identify my captors, which might be a long shot, but I'm willing to try to figure out which organization captured me. And I determine who captured me if I do not have some kind of information. Just need to rest my eyes for a while. I feel my chest starting to beat in a smooth rhythm.

After a while I reawaken to the noise the guards are making, someone is most likely going to ask me questions; pointless to ask me at the his moment when I keep telling them the same answer. Don't they understand I'm not breaking? I won't give them anything else! The door suddenly opens and the light coming from the outside blinds me temporarily before a small light turns on over my head and the door shuts. I glare at the woman standing before. "How was your ride over?" She asked

At first I'm shocked because I recognize the woman standing before me! "Fine, Alisha." I call her by her first name.

Then I'm slapped across my face, "I go by Baroness Lucifera!" She yells at me, then I spit on the ground and Alisha takes a deep breath, "You know we could just skip these pointless threats and torture? All you have to do is reveal your secrets."

I guess Alisha didn't get the memo earlier stating that I'm not giving anyone anything, but I do want to know what she's hiding. "And why should I give them to a terrorist organization like yourself?"

"Terrorists?" She responds, "If we're terrorists then you're just as bad as us. Hell even your Project Cadmus has used the same tactics as we have," how the hell does she know about Project Cadmus? That's high level information right there, hell the president doesn't even know about this! "In fact, in some ways we serve your cause better than you ever did. So what makes your association different?"

I raise my eyebrow, "We respect the government and her people, unlike your organization and the Justice League."

"How can you respect something that goes against everything you supposedly protect? As far as I'm concerned they're the biggest liars and crooks!" A bit of bitterness stems from her voice.

"The government keeps people safe from metahumans and other threats. We're just trying to make the Justice League and their affiliates follow the rules, too." I state.

She laughs a bit, "Amanda, the worst threat to the human race is humans! Just look at the way we treat the Earth; we inject her with the worst toxins possible, we gas her, and we destroy her ecosystem! By giving us our own freedom, we are free to do whatever we want; even if that they want means causing harm to others. Think about it, we could eliminate poverty around the world, yet we haven't lifted our fingers to do a damn thing about it! The only way to ensure their safety is to tear down the government and take away their liberty."

I stare at and I sadden at the fact that she rejected the offer to join us, then this situation would never have existed, "Why? Why didn't you join us when you had the chance?"

She shook her head and takes a deep breathe, "After seeing what you've done to those clones and mutants, how could I? I don't agree with your brainwashing of people to do your dirty work and taking advantage of unwilling mutants, but what we do is what needs to be done." She somewhat sounds a little unsure. "But the real reason why I never joined was because I met a mutant boy. It was a few months before you even approached me. So as the months grew, I grew closer to the boy, and I saw something extraordinarily, besides his powers, his mind and heart was that of a regular child. After that I believed that _all _mutants should be treated decently. Aliens on the other hand, do not have those traits and therefore they cannot be trusted. When you wanted to place those children in facilities, in which they are being 'studied,' being euthanized, and outright tortured; I knew I could never join you." She finished.

"Those were sacrifices that we needed to ensure that the Justice League would never go rogue!"

"And did the mutants volunteer for that? At least in Hydra we take the wait we need and let them join or stay out of our way!"

"Hydra, eh?" I start to remember one of the latest reports talking about them, "Let's not forget your group threatened the lives of millions, if not billions of innocent people during your Project Insight!"

"Those people weren't blameless. They were going to be a threat against Hydra, and in order to make sure we gain power and keep everyone safe, we cannot have people threatening us!"

An agent busted through the doors, "Baroness, you are needed somewhere else." Alisha nodded and the agent left.

She got up and started leaving, "Oh and in case you didn't know, some members of Cadmus joined us after your institution's fall." I think she's trying to break me even more, but that's not going to work on me sister! However, if members of Cadmus did join Hydra, what stops Hydra from infiltrating Cadmus? Now I have to keep both eyes open? "Amanda, think about it: If you had the chance to kill Hitler as a baby or Superman for that matter, would you?" She asks a very interesting question.

**I might/might not be using some members of the JL to help the Titans, it depends how I see the Titans handling Hydra. If you want, you could answer Lucifera (Alisha [I made up her name]).**


End file.
